Secret Origins Of The Tall Man
by Invader Of Doom
Summary: Find out how it all started...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I heard of this new type of fandom, and I kind of found interest in it. So yea, I decided to write a Halloween special!**

**PS: Yea, I know what the rumours say about what I am about to write, but I wanted to add my own perspective of what may have happened…**

* * *

><p>Adam Burton, one of the most brilliant scientists of all time, was running down the hallway to his laboratory. He had a bottle in his hands, labelled "DANGER, DO NOT USE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES". Why, do you ask? Well, it is because he had a secret project, an evolutionary break though…but, they forbade him to continue it. Now, he had stolen the key ingredient, even though it was illegal.<p>

He rushed into his lab and puts the bottle on the table next to some test tubes and a form of slime lying on the table. "I'll show them," he ranted, injecting a few substances into the slime. There was something developing at the centre of the slime…but what could it be? He opened the stolen bottle of liquid and let a drop of the strange substance fall onto the slime. The slime then started to react. Impressed by his own handiwork, he smirked. He felt his nose prickle due to the odd scent coming from the bottle. Before he could stop himself, he sneezed, causing the bottle to fall from his hand onto the slime and, with that, making the liquid pour onto the batch.

He panics, throwing the bottle across the room. The liquid had already been absorbed by the slime. To his relief, it is still reacting as it should. The slime transforms into something egg-like, with something growing on the inside. He picks the egg up and puts it in a glass case. Then, he starts to dispose of the other evidence of his experiment. After that, he sat down in his chair. He threw a glance in the direction of the egg.

Now, he just had to wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long my peeps!**

Three weeks after the egg-like creation was developed, you could start to see a body forming inside of it. It progressed with great speed, about five times faster than a human would. Adam, of course suspected as much. He sat down by his desk and started to write down his progress (since there were no computers at the given time):

"_Entry 75: The egg is progressing very well. I can start to see the hands and feet forming. It will not be long before the experiment to make an indestructible human being is complete._"

After checking the egg's structure and vitals he leaved the room and locked the door, heading home to his wife and infant daughter. He stepped through the front door, greeting his wife with a warm smile and a hug. They had dinner and went to bed short after. The following morning his wife had to go to a doctor's appointment and he had to take care of their daughter.

He went into his laboratory once again, taking his daughter with for the first time. She was beautiful, with crystal blue eyes, brown hair and skin as white as snow. As well as a beautiful name befitting her charm: Allison. He then saw a sight that both excited and worried him. The egg was cracked open and the glass case was shattered. He put Allison down on his desk, starting to look for his creation.

There in the corner he saw a small human-like creature, facing the wall and trembling. He started to approach it. And the closer he got, the more strange the small creature started to look. Firstly, its skin was pure white. Secondly, it was quite tall for being a hatchling. Thirdly, it was eerily thin. He took a broom in his hand, just for in case. The creature then turned to him. Adam was both shocked and furious to see that his "perfect human"…had no face! He growls in frustration and grabs it by the arm, yanking it and throwing the small creature into a cage, closing and locking it.

The small creature turned its "face" to the man before him, cowering slightly. Adam grabbed his drawing board and looked at the creature's experiment number, S13N03R, which he circled as to be his "success" and drew a cross through it angrily. "Worthless monster…" he mumbled. He then took Allison back home, she waving goodbye to the small, white, faceless creature.

The creature sat against the wall of the cage with its knees to its chest. Cold, hungry and alone…


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Adam had not gone back to the laboratory, hoping that his failed experiment would starve to death. So it came to be that the small creature was completely alone. That gave it many hours to think, with assistance from the rare chemical flowing in its veins. It was slowly developing its mind into a scientific marvel. It had grown much in just two months of existence, now being the height of a fifteen-year-old. Due to the need for food, the creature had developed a mouth that can be torn open on its blank face by will, with rows of sharp piranha-like teeth filling the massive jaw that spread over its face. It had taught itself how to hunt, catching rats that ran around its cage.

As its mind developed, it started to crave more than just the blood of lone rats. The solitude and hatred that filled its being only fuelled that hunger. The images of Adam's actions replayed over and over in its minds-eye. It wanted, no needed to kill….

One more month had passed and Adam had finally returned to his lab, but, much to his dismay, saw that the creature was still alive. He sighed in frustration, starting to work on his newest project. Every now and then he would look up at the creature, who just sat on the ground, leaning against the cage bars. What could be bothering him so much? It was just sitting there… but something was off, as if was staring at him. The thought made him chuckle; it has no eyes after all, it would be impossible. And with that, he went back to his work, not paying attention to his earlier thoughts.

Adam continued his work for the next seven years, since science was no fast working matter. He still did not choose to feed the creature, only showing hatred towards it and not really paying attention that it has grown to the size of a full-grown man. Unaware that at night, when he was at home, the creature would practice its abilities in the eeriest of ways. It would try to control the minds of rats that ran around, developing the ability to make the rodents die without it even touching them. It was a sick talent, but the creature marvelled it none the less.

The day came when Adam's wife died due to cancer, and Allison, who was now nine years old, had to come along with her father to his laboratory. Her father concentrated on his work very much, which gave Allison the opportunity to approach the tall being in the cage, remembering him from when she was younger. It hissed and jolted away from the cage at the sight of her. Allison was thankful that her father had not been in the same room, or she would have been in trouble. She looks around, then tries to speak to the creature, "Hello." The creature did not respond. Allison thought for a bit and then took out a pencil and note-pad from her bag that she had with her. She gives it to the creature, adding, "Here, you can write down what you want to say, sine you don't have a mouth." It looked at the paper, slightly dumbfounded, but then started to write in its messy handwriting '_**LEAVE ME ALONE**'. _She giggled and replied, "No, I want to say here." It growls softly, writing '**_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_**'. She giggles again and hugs its arm that was close enough to the bars. It 'looks' at her, not knowing how to respond.

She lets go after a while and starts to dig in her bag. She takes out two of her cookies. "Do you want one?" she asked. It hesitates for a few seconds, then quickly grabs the treat from her one hand. She smiles and playfully scolds it, "No, you're not supposed to grab things from other people, that's bad manners." It holds the cookie in its hand away from her. She giggles and says, "Don't worry; I'm not going to take it. It is yours now." It relaxes, knowing that she is telling the truth. After they had spent a bit of time together, it was time for her to go home, and it was, once again, all alone...


	4. Chapter 4

From that day, Allison visited the creature every chance she got. It enjoyed every moment they spent in each other's company and its bitter thoughts had completely vanished in a matter of weeks. They would draw pictures, although the creature was not quite the artist, play games and she would it stories of dragons and mythical beings. She would even bring it supplies of food, which deprived it of its bloodlust. It was happy for once.

Years passed and Allison had grown into a young woman, being at age sixteen now. She still paid weekly visits to her rather tall friend, now being as high as a two-story building and having to bend over, while sitting, to fit in its cage.

Now, being a good friend as she is, Allison had made the creature a present: Human clothes!…that was his size! She decided to make a formal tuxedo just for the fun of it and she was finally finished. She decided to give it to him on her weekly visit that would be the next day. She was happy that she could teach it human nature.

Unfortunately, that night as she walked back home with the suit in hand, she heard a loud screech coming from her father's laboratory building. Her blood runs cold and she rushes into the building to hear a gunshot being fired and hisses filling the air. She quickly dashes into the room where her not-so-little friend was kept to see men in uniforms with guns pointed at it and it whimpering on the floor of its cage. "Stop!" she screams, but to no avail. A man grabs her arms from behind to prevent her from going further. "Let me go, you-…" her eyes widen to see that it is her father holding her back.

"That…thing…needs to die, Allison" her father said coldly. "He's not a thing!" she shouted, "He's human, just like us!" "No, it is not human at all, it's a monster!" he yelled. Allison rips her arms away and runs to the men. "Don't hurt him!" she exclaimed and grabbed one on the men's guns, but then the trigger goes off as she does and the shot fires into her shoulder.

Everything goes white before Allison's eyes and she falls to her knees, screaming in agony. She holds her shoulder, feeling nothing but pain. Hearing nothing but her own whimpers and breathing.

The creature's head shoots up at the sound of its friend's scream. It freezes at the scene, 'staring' at the red fluid running down Allison's chest. At one moment, all the hatred and anger from its past shoots back into its being. Its mouth rips open, revealing its horrifying maw. Tendrils as black as the night shoot from its back and rip open the cage. A dark voice echoes in the very depths of their minds, "Pathetic Humans…." The creature lashes out and starts to rip the men to shreds, Allison staring in pure horror at the sight. A massive headache strikes her, so intense that she could not help but pass out from the pain.

The creature's tentacle lashes out into the hallway, catching Adam's leg before he could run away. The creature drags the man back and lifts it into the air before it. "P-Please…don't kill me" Adam begged. The creature's maw twists into a horrific smile. The voice speaks in his mind, "You are the monster, along with the rest of humanity. I shall make it my duty to dispose of all you worthless life forms." And with that, it ripped Adams throat out with one of its claws and drops the corpse to the floor.

It then turns its attention to the girl lying on the floor….


End file.
